Apples with mayonnaise
by Belle of the Asylum
Summary: He missed the subservient Hinata. Her gentle quietness. Her soft voice. Her naked body against his every night. "It's not like I knew how hot and cute you are when you're pregnant…and moody." OOC AU Crack-ish


_SasuHina_

_Standard disclaimer applied._

_ OOC and AU_

* * *

"Apples with mayonnaise?"

Sadly, their usual morning greetings had been replaced with untypical outbursts lately. Well, not that Hinata minded as long as her cravings were sated.

But pity her husband.

"Yes, Sasuke, now go. I haven't had them since last night." Hinata softly spoke with a firm tone.

"You had them for dinner. Breakfast and lunch, too." Sasuke incoherently muttered under his breath as he prepared to go upstairs to change into casual jeans and a shirt for the supermarket nearby.

He jogged downstairs with gritted teeth. For the record, this was the longest period of time he kept shut while being angry; from her moody rants since last night to her thou-shall-have-my-cravings-sated demand this morning. If Hinata was any other woman he didn't give a shrill about, he would have already exploded.

"Thanks Sasuke. I really appreciate it." Hinata suddenly said from behind him, giving her husband an unnoticeable startle.

"Yeah, sure."

Suddenly, she hugged him in a tight embrace, sparing the unborn child in her womb some space to breathe. "Really? Thank you." Her saccharine sweet voice squealed in genuine joy.

Maybe it was her voice? Or her hug? Whatever it was, it sure made his irritated mood lighten up. A bit.

He turned around and gave her a light hug. "Don't mention it. Anything for you, after all." And a small smile found its way on his face, a soft look from his usually blank onyx eyes.

Hinata beamed back a small toothy grin.

"You know, for the usual stuck-up prick you are, it's kind of odd to see you being…romantic and all."

Sasuke snorted at her statement.

"That's a usual romantic pick-up line, you know."

Hinata quirked a brow. "No, I didn't know."

"Then I guess you're more of a stuck-up prick than I am."

Sasuke chuckled as Hinata punched him on the shoulder.

"Stop it, Sasuke. You're getting me moody."

"Aren't you always lately?" And Sasuke laughed again.

"Quit it already."

"Okay, okay I'll go get the apples and mayo."

He picked up the car keys and went straight to the garage.

Because, seriously, Hinata was not a good thing when her cravings aren't satisfied.

He reached the supermarket, this time buying two dozens of apples instead of one and a jar of mayonnaise because it was getting a real tedious task to keep doing this grocery thing every 3 days.

And he has work.

And Hinata was unusually inconsiderate to call him by lunch time during weekdays just for these.

So, he was going to buy two dozens.

Just to be safe.

Reaching the counter, he paid for all of it then headed back home.

Praying that his weekend would get some relax time.

"This is a lot." Hinata exclaimed contentedly and started pulling out the apple and a jar of mayo. Getting the spoon and a bread knife from the utensils box, she started slicing the apples.

"If I just bought a single dozen, you might get my work interrupted on Wednesday." And he had a meeting on that day, too.

Sasuke felt a mini heart attack constrict in his chest when he heard the silverware drop heavily on the marble floor. He turned around and faced a teary-eyed Hinata, her soft pink lips forming a pout.

"What's the matter?" He exclaimed in worry and…a little of irate because he still hasn't counted a single day in the week when he didn't have to keep up a stiff upper lip or gulp down a heart attack.

Hinata merely kept silent as she brought out another bread knife.

"Damn it, Hinata, what's the matter now?"

A strangled sob was the reply and Sasuke just wanted to literally burst out.

And he hasn't had any coffee yet.

"Hinata," He dangerously spoke with gritted teeth. "If you're not going to tell me, I swear I'll-"

"If I'm just a burden to you, you could have just said so in the first place. I can buy my own groceries, you know."

_No, you can't_, Sasuke thought annoyed but continued to keep silent (miraculously).

After all, this was one of her moody moments.

Boy, to think he bought 2 dozens of apples to avoid this.

"I mean, I've been trying to not burden you too much—"

He missed the subservient Hinata.

"It's just that I'm pregnant and the hormones, yes! The hormones they—"

Her gentle quietness.

"I feel disappointed that after all my efforts—"

Her soft voice.

"I love you so much that I tried not to—"

Her naked body against his every night.

"Sasuke, are you even listen—"

Hinata's sentence was cut off by his lips crashing on her own, his tongue prodding her mouth open until it restlessly danced together in a heated entanglement, until their bodies were pressed against each other, until the need to breathe reluctantly pulled them apart, their faces flushed in crimson.

"That was very rude." Hinata breathlessly spoke with a playful smile.

"It's not like I knew how hot and cute you are when you're pregnant…and moody."

Sasuke pulled her in a hug, gently placing a kiss on her lips and running it down to her neck.

"I guess you'll put up with my changing temper from now on?" Hinata mockingly whispered between soft mewls.

"If you'll put up with pregnancy sex."

Hinata pushed him back rather harshly and turned back to cutting the apples.

* * *

_It's almost a year since I've written fanfiction so I'm sorry for any...uhh...unwanted errors (grammar, style, etc.)_

_And yeah, this isn't really the typical story I'd write but no harm in giving it a shot, right?_

_Reviews are appreciated._

_and everything else that goes with it. :D _


End file.
